Personal cleanliness involving conventional toilet paper dispensed from a toilet paper roll is a complex function requiring quantitative decision making and fine motor movements. The user must first determine the required amount of tissue needed, grasp both the roll and desired the tissue simultaneously in order to tear off the desired tissue,
fold and further manipulate the tissue into an adequate wipe that will not puncture during use Since the desired amount of tissue required is arbitrary, the process is considered wasteful if excessive or inadequate amounts of tissue is obtained. The groups of people which find greater difficulty with this task include children, the elderly, the disabled, and those with arm or hand injuries. To avoid the aforementioned problems, bathroom wipes have been designed in various sizes, shapes, materials, moisture content, and processes to offer greater convenience and improved cleaning with minimal effort required in preparing the wipe.
The personal hygienic care involving women requires other products relating to feminine protection. Since these products are normally hidden from sight retrieving them creates an inconvenience when needed. Thus, having these products close at hand and hidden from sight especially when combined with other bathroom tasks are both desirable and convenient.
The use of facial tissue is well known. Many types of containers and packaging have been developed to contain and dispense individual facial tissue. Such containers, or the more commonly known cartons, allow the user to remove an individual tissue one at a time in a manner which makes the adjacent tissue readily positioned for removal from the contained tissue group. This is a highly efficient means dispensing and using a single tissue as there is no paper manipulation nor guess work required by the user. Bathroom tissue shares similar composition to facial tissue but with greater water dispersive characteristics. Thus, a carton of bathroom tissue that is dispensed similar to facial tissue is relatively easier and more efficient to use compared to conventional bathroom tissue on tissue rolls. Similarly, a carton that contained a. stack of individually folded or prepared bathroom tissue would also be of greater ease and efficiency.
A few prior art structures lend themselves to a dispensing container for the containment and packaging of tissue sheets or wipes so that such a container may be adapted to a conventional bathroom roll holder. Boutin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,312, discloses a device that is mountable to an existing spindle and dispenses individual tissues from a contained stacked array. Boone, U.S. Pat. No. A106,616 discloses a device attachable to standard toilet tissue dispenser of a roll type to dispense supplemental material such as pre-wetted toilet sheets. Paul et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,808, discloses a dispenser having supports attaching to a bathroom spindle housing a moist tissue roll. Newman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,395, discloses a dispenser for both pre-moistened wipes and dry bathroom tissue, and mountable to a conventional bathroom fixture using a mounting device.
Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,659, discloses a dispensing device employed in a bulk package having successive sheets that are individually dispensed. Julius et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,497 discloses an open mouthed container for the housing of moist towelettes. Hotchkiss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,374 discloses a tissue dispenser system for the dispensing of interleaved facial tissue from a wall mounted dispensing cabinet.
None of the prior art structures lends itself to support or contain conventional size cardboard cartons of facial tissue while being adapted to conventional wall mounted bathroom tissue holders or a free standing bathroom tissue holders that use a bar to hold the bathroom tissue roll rather than a removable spindle roll. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser that houses and permits the: loading and unloading of conventional size tissue cartons, and is able to be adapted to the majority of bathroom tissue roll holders. It would also be desirable to have a dispenser that can be permanently or semi-permanently mounted, portable and/or free standing. While prior technology limits the containment of tissue to one kind of tissue such as individual sheets as described by Boutin; or rolled wet and dry tissue in both Paul, et al., and Newman, et al.; it would be desirable to provide a dispenser that allows for the dispensing of both moist and dry individual tissues or wipes. In addition, few if any prior art structures lends to the housing or dispensing of feminine hygienic products thus having an attached dispensing structure to accompany a bathroom tissue dispensing unit would also be desirable.